


Meno male

by Reversano



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War II, Rats, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reversano/pseuds/Reversano
Summary: Katie, la giovane figlia del governatore della California, è solita trascorrere le vacanze nella residenza estiva con la sua famiglia e i più stretti collaboratori del padre. Davanti a un panorama mozzafiato si ritroverà a raccontare dei suoi sogni e paure al tenente Shirogane.





	Meno male

**Author's Note:**

> To Audrey,  
> a kind, nice, beautiful and well-mannered person. I wish this story could fill the physical distance between us.

La residenza estiva del governatore era una grande villa in stile coloniale, situata sulla cima di un promontorio lungo la costa del Maryland, a sud-ovest di Baltimora. Il primo centro abitato, un piccolo villaggio di pescatori, distava poco più di cinque chilometri lungo una strada asfaltata di recente che attraversava la zona umida originata dalle insenature oceaniche. La vegetazione cresceva selvaggia, rappresentata per lo più da rigogliosi cariceti. Il sole si rifletteva sui bacini acquitrinosi creando miriadi di bagliori d’argento.

L’architettura della villa aveva linee decise e pulite, addolcita da dettagli d'influenza orientale. L’ingresso monumentale, a tratti austero, veniva incorniciato da opulenti colonne e le finestre delle facciata frontale, a doppia strombatura, ricordavano quelle dei templi indiani. Le luci del tramonto riscaldavano il bianco abbacinante della residenza con tenui ombre arancioni.

Katie Holt uscì e balzò giù dai gradini dell’ampia e bassa scalinata, abbandonando le scarpe a metà del percorso. Sentì delle voci richiamarla dall’interno, ma decisa a ignorarle si rassettò gli occhiali sul naso e alzò il mento a mezz’aria con fare orgoglioso.

La sensazione dei piedi a contatto con l’erba fresca era molto piacevole e si sentì rincuorare lo spirito all’istante. Indossava un abito princesse di cotone leggero, di un verde appena più chiaro di quello del prato. Gonfiò il petto e fece un respiro profondo. Il giardino della villa, privo di recinzioni, si estendeva fino alla scogliera che scendeva a strapiombo sull’oceano, lì si poteva godere di una vista meravigliosa. La costa frastagliata formava profonde insenature entro cui l’acqua s’increspava diventando schiuma e gli scogli bagnati, illuminati dai bagliori di un sole ormai calante, risplendevano come le piastre metalliche di antiche armature. Il faro visibile in lontananza si ergeva sulla cima di un morbido rilievo, raggiungibile tramite un sentiero che tagliava in tornanti un bosco di conifere.

Il topolino passò sotto la coltre di capelli crespi e strusciò il muso contro la guancia della sua proprietaria.

Katie gli grattò distrattamente il mento. Suo padre avrebbe apprezzato forse una figlia più… normale? Avrebbe dovuto seguire con più attenzione l’etichetta, certi sottili vincoli sociali all’apparenza quasi invisibili, ma forti e resistenti, come il filo di una lenza, a tal punto che se si arrischiava a tirarli troppo avrebbe finito con il farsi male e tagliarsi. Sam era sempre così ben predisposto nei suoi confronti, eppure di sfuggita nel suo sguardo Katie notava una nota di rammarico, o forse era il riflesso di quella che lei stessa vedeva osservandosi allo specchio. Si sentiva confusa, come se si scontrasse ripetutamente contro un pupazzo fatto d’aria. Non era possibile litigare, perché non c’era nessuno disposto a farlo e così anche lei ne perdeva completamente la volontà.

Quando nella sua visuale apparve la figura alta di Shiro, i suoi pensieri si dissolsero come bolle di sapone.

In piedi sul culmine del precipizio le volgeva la schiena, le spalle larghe riempivano la divisa fino a tirarne la stoffa formando pieghe sottili. Osservava assorto il vasto panorama della natura. L’oceano si estendeva come un manto privo di confini perdendosi nella sottile foschia all’orizzonte; era calmo e l’acqua traslucida sciabordava dolcemente sulla battigia di sassi, eppure era proprio quella forza trattenuta a renderlo ancora più affascinante e temibile.

Katie arrivata al fianco di Shiro si dondolò sui talloni. “Woah.” Esalò con un filo di voce.

Shiro si era già accorto della sua presenza e seppur non si fosse voltato neppure una volta sapeva si trattasse di Katie.

“Tenente Shirogane.” Lo salutò e fece un sorriso sghembo. Katie aveva un atteggiamento spavaldo che però non mascherava mai completamente le sue insicurezze, visibili come statuette di porcellana sotto una leggera coperta di tulle. Questo suo modo di fare lasciava Shiro un po’ spaesato, perché non sapeva fosse tenerezza quel sentimento che gli allargava il cuore in modo quasi doloroso.

“Katie.”

“In casa facevano un sacco di casino. Non ne potevo più.”

“Casino? E per quale ragione?”

“Mio padre ce l’aveva con Matt o forse…”

“O forse?”

“O forse con me.” Piegò le labbra in una smorfia. “Non lo so, chiedi a loro.” Concluse seccamente.

“Ehi, non prendertela con me, se vuoi parlarmene sono qui.”  
Lei ridacchiò. “No, sono solo cazzatine.”

Shiro la richiamò all’ordine, più per dovere che per convinzione, certi termini del resto non si addicevano alla sua educazione.

“Che c’è?” Mormorò Katie con fare vergognoso, incassandosi nelle spalle.

“No, ecco, non usare queste parole in casa, almeno.” Shiro si ricompose e mantenne un tono pacato. Il sole disceso all’altezza dell’oceano era diventato incandescente e il suo alone rosso si sfumava nel cielo incolore. Le nuvole sporadiche si allontanavano a velocità costante. Lo sguardo poteva spaziare liberamente ovunque per chilometri e chilometri senza interruzioni.

La ragazza allungò un braccio verso l’oceano, il piccolo topo lo percorse e si posizionò al centro del suo palmo aperto, drizzandosi sulle zampine.

“Si alza il vento.” Disse. Dove l’acqua s’increspava i riflessi del sole diventavano più intensi. Il topo mosse le vibrisse freneticamente, come se cogliesse odori provenienti da luoghi lontanissimi. Socchiuse gli occhietti neri, che ricordavano due capocchie di spillo per quanto piccoli, e si contrasse tutto nell’intento di analizzare l’aria circostante.

Shiro osservò l’animale incuriosito, il rapporto che Katie aveva con quelle creature lo lasciava genuinamente meravigliato.

“Bel topo.”

“Non è un topo.” Lo redarguì subito. “Princesse Peanutbutter è un ratto norvegese da compagnia, un esemplare femmina per la precisione.”

“Ah! Ed è nuova? Perché ricordo che ne avevi uno grigio e uno a macchie.” Incespicò, perché ne ricordava anche uno beige e un altro verdino, ma non ne era più così sicuro.

“L’ho presa qualche giorno prima di partire, è un regalo di Matt.”

Shiro socchiuse le labbra, d’un tratto pensieroso: avrebbe potuto regalarglielo lui un ratto.

“Dove li tieni gli altri?”

“In gabbia o liberi in giardino.”

Shiro si guardò stupidamente attorno. “E tornano?”

“Dipende se ne hanno voglia o meno, ma di solito sì.”

“Non,” Si grattò la nuca pulita, i cappelli rasati di recente erano in perfetto ordine. “non era meglio un cane o un gatto?”

“Anche mio padre dice la stessa cosa,” Rispose, mentre accarezzava delicatamente la testolina di Princesse. “ma i ratti sono molto più intelligenti.”

“Nell’esercito avevamo cani in grado di compiere i più disparati lavori, erano degli ausiliari eccezionali. Alcuni miei commilitoni potrebbero raccontarti storie che hanno dell’incredibile, di come sono stati salvati da morte certa.”

“I cani possono essere addestrati all’esecuzione di un’infinità di esercizi e quasi sempre obbediscono ciecamente all’ordine del padrone. Tuttavia la docilità non dovrebbe essere mischiata con l’intelligenza funzionale. I ratti eseguono un ordine solo se di questo ne comprendono la reale utilità, inoltre hanno capacità imitative innate, cosa di cui i cani sono privi.”

“Che intendi?”

“Riescono a copiare le azioni altrui.” Rispose con gli occhi che mandavano scintille. “Hanno fatto alcuni esperimenti con i ratti delle pinete, questi si nutrono di pinoli e per estrarli dalle pigne usano un particolare metodo che li aiuta a risparmiare energie, ovvero tolgono le scaglie partendo dal basso seguendo la loro disposizione a spirale fino alla cima. Ratti appartenenti ad altre aree, e quindi non in grado di estrarre i pinoli senza fatica, riescono a replicare la tecnica corretta soltanto con l’osservazione di un altro ratto che la utilizza. Così anche attraverso le interazioni sociali le madri la insegnano alla prole. Ora, può sembrare cosa da poco e molto semplice, ma non è affatto così scontata. Non voglio un animale domestico che esegua i miei ordini, voglio che sappia ragionare, e che se libero, torni perché ha compreso che quella è la scelta migliore per se stesso.”

Shiro avvicinò un dito per accarezzare l’animale ma questo si ritrasse e rizzò il pelo bianco. L’uomo desistette subito dal toccarlo, non sembrava docile anche se con Katie non aveva mostrato alcun problema caratteriale.

“I ratti sono neofobici.” Spiegò avvicinando l’animale al seno. “Questa caratteristica è molto utile per il proseguimento della specie, non credi? Il più delle volte li permette di evitare trappole o cibi avvelenati.”

“Capisco.”

“Con un po’ di tempo si farà accarezzare anche da te, tranquillo.”

Shiro annuì deciso, soltanto perché al contrario suo Katie sembrava tenerci molto che facesse amicizia con il ratto.

“Gli esseri umani adorano le cose nuove.” Katie abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro. “Pensi che questo porterà a—”

Un rombo all’improvviso squassò l’aria e si fece sempre più forte fino a diventare assordante. “Un B-24 Liberator.” Shiro alzò lo sguardo al cielo alla ricerca del velivolo che aveva già riconosciuto dal rumore.

“Dove?” Katie seguì il suo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi quando il bombardiere sfrecciò sopra le loro teste. Per l’emozione strinse il ratto nel pugno che squittì in preda all’agitazione. Shiro notò quel gesto e sorrise debolmente, dispiaciuto per l’animale ma sollevato nel veder fare a Katie qualcosa di tanto impulsivo e infantile.

Infilò Princesse Peanutbutter nella tasca dell’abito. L’erba alta si appiattì sferzata dal vento e l’ombra del bombardiere si proiettò sull’oceano frammezzandosi tra le onde.

“Pensi sia armato?”

Il braccio destro di Shiro fu percorso da fremiti, ficcò la mano in tasca e tastò i bordi del pacchetto di sigarette. Aveva voglia di fumarne una, l’avrebbe aiutato a calmare i nervi, ma detestava farlo davanti ai ragazzi, non voleva essere di cattivo esempio.

“No, sono stati rimpiegati come aerei da carico.”

Lo sguardo di Katie era vivido, attento. Per nulla preoccupata dal rumore dell’enorme mezzo, anzi sembrava esserne eccitata.

Gli occhi ambrati brillarono per un istante come sotto l’effetto di un pensiero allettante. Una bomba. La immaginò cadere dall’alto e poi uno scoppio di luce accecante che avrebbe raso al suolo la villa, infiammato l’aria e incenerito ogni singolo stelo d’erba. Le ceneri incandescenti trasportate dal vento avrebbero in breve raggiunto il paese di pescatori, si sarebbero posate e disciolte nell’acqua salmastra.

Non desiderava certo che venissero bombardati o che la sua famiglia rimanesse ferita o peggio, eppure quelle immagini apocalittiche, che come un film in bianco e nero erano scorse davanti ai suoi occhi, le stava agognando. Non era un pensiero lucido, si trattava piuttosto di uno spettro, ma che rappresentava come una sorta d’immagine residua la necessità di un evento folle e destabilizzante che rovesciasse la sua vita senza possibilità di ritorno. Doveva trattarsi di un evento esterno, di una portata tale, simile a una bomba che esplode, da distruggere la sua realtà per come l’aveva sempre conosciuta. Ma quell’aereo, ormai inoffensivo, era solo un grosso maiale ronzante nel cielo totalmente inutile ai suoi scopi rivoluzionari.

“Tu sai pilotarlo, vero?”

“Certamente.”

“Eri uno dei migliori piloti, scommetto.”

“Sì, in un certo senso sì.”

“In un certo senso? Non fare il finto modesto!”

Il tenente aggrottò le folte sopracciglia. “Ero un asso dell’aviazione, ma adesso non ne andrei così fiero. È un titolo che richiede un costo in termini di vite.”

Katie si azzittì per pochi secondi. “Sarebbe pazzesco se un giorno mi portassi a fare un giro su un aereo, pensi si possa fare? Solcare i cieli, andare oltre le nuvole, potremmo vedere l’oceano da lassù!” Disse entusiasta, saltando sul posto e stringendo le mani al petto.

Shiro socchiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. “Non credo sia possibile, non abbiamo aerei privati e poi—”

“Oh, ma insomma! Tu eri dell’esercito, avrai qualche conoscenza! E mio padre è il governatore della California, dannazione, dai! Servirà a qualcosa quel titolo.” Sbottò. “Ti prego, dimmi che si può fare.”

Il formicolio al braccio divenne insopportabile e si ritrovò a stringere il pacchetto di sigarette così forte da romperlo nella tasca. “Katie.”

“Shiro!” Si aggrappò alla manica inamidata della divisa.

“Da quando questo braccio ha smesso di obbedirmi, non ho più volato. I comandi sono troppo pesanti. Mi spiace deludere le tue aspettative.” Disse con tono neutro.

“Ah, il tuo braccio.” Mormorò lei pensierosa. Shiro le passò una mano sui capelli arruffandoli.

“Ehi!” La ragazza si scansò infastidita. Era rossa sulle guance. “Mi scompigli i capelli!”

Shiro strabuzzò gli occhi. “Tu— non, non eri neanche pettinata!“

Katie soffocò una risata. “Che faccia…”

Shiro si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

“Il braccio allora” Katie lo guardò di sottecchi. “ti fa sempre così male?”

“Eh? Non particolarmente, ma peggiora con il freddo.”

“È dovuto a un’ipersensibilità delle cellule nervose dopo l’evento traumatico, è abbastanza comune, succede anche con le amputazioni.”

“Non me ne intendo di scienze mediche, so soltanto che se non ci fosse sarebbe meglio, mi dà solo fastidio. Non ho più la forza di prima, i movimenti fini sono pesantemente limitati, per questo non posso pilotare un aereo, ho difficoltà anche a mantenere la presa sul volante dell’automobile.” Mentre parlava la voglia di fumare divenne quasi insostenibile.

“Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto tirare fuori l’argomento.”

“C’è di peggio.”

Katie piegò la testa di lato con aria interrogativa.

“Potevo perdere anche l’altro braccio, oppure una gamba, no?”

La sentì sbuffare. “Certo, Shiro.” Puntò d’improvviso un dito in alto, come se avesse recuperato l’entusiasmo inziale. “E se… e se esistessero aerei più facili da guidare? Voglio dire, con una strumentazione più leggera, più facilmente manovrabile anche da persone con una ridotta forza fisica o con delle disabilità. Oppure, pensa a delle autovetture con il cambio sul volante? Se invece di leve mettessimo dei pulsanti? Quelli dovresti solo pigiarli e basta, no?”

“Katie, non esiste una tecnologia del genere.”

“Non ancora almeno.” Disse ormai su di giri e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. “Ascoltami: degli aerei pilotabili telepaticamente.” Si puntò gli indici alle tempie e sfoderò un sorriso. “Che ne pensi?”

“Sono idee fantastiche, dico davvero.”

“Vorrei essere io a realizzarle un giorno.” Disse, guardando un punto indistinto in mezzo all’oceano.

“Allora non farmi aspettare troppo a lungo.”

“Diventerò un ingegnere aereospaziale.” Proclamò trionfante. “Perché accontentarsi del cielo quando c’è lo spazio?”

La risposta seria di Shiro la lasciò spiazzata. “Puoi diventare tutto ciò che vuoi, Katie. Tu sei nata per fare grandi cose, ne siamo tutti convinti, in particolar modo tuo padre.”

“Mio padre me lo ripete spesso.” Disse e aggrottò la fronte, un solco sottile si formò tra le sopracciglia chiare. “Eppure” Serrò i pugni. “Sai spiegarmi perché Matt è stato iscritto al Royal Air Foir College di Cranwell, mentre io… io,” Iniziò a imitare la voce di Sam. “Katie cara per te abbiamo pensato alla Vassar, uno dei migliori college per la formazione e la preparazione domestica e coniugale delle signorine dabbene!”

“Non credo abbia usato queste esatte parole.” Shiro si passò una mano tra i capelli brizzolati.

La ragazzina lo trafisse con un’occhiata truce.

“È un’ottima scuola, Katie.”

La ragazza si asciugò furiosamente una lacrima con il dorso della mano. “Mi brucia un occhio.” Si sistemò gli occhiali tondi che le erano scesi sulla punta del naso. “Come pensi possa realizzare i miei sogni e diventare un ingegnere in un simile college?”

“Anche lì potrai studiare matematica, scienze, fisica e tutte le materie che potranno essere utili ai tuoi scopi.”

“Sì certo, magari tra una lezione di economia domestica e l’altra!”

Shiro sollevò gli occhi al cielo. “Perché semplicemente non lo dici a Sam che non ti sta bene? Troverebbe una soluzione.”

“Non capirebbe.”

“Lui crede in te, non ti sta sottovalutando.”

“Quali sarebbero le grandi cose che immagina per me? Trovarmi un marito di pari estrazione sociale? Imparare a comportarmi da brava moglie? Essere sempre all’altezza della situazione in virtù del fatto che sono la figlia del governatore della California? Sfornare almeno un paio di figli? In fondo si sa che dietro un grande uomo c’è sempre, in sordina e nascosta nell’ombra precisiamolo, una grande donna.”

Non erano tutte fantasie quelle che stava srotolando con furia, eppure era solo una ragazzina e tutto quel senso di realtà a offuscarle la mente non aveva ragione d’esssere.

“Ora basta con queste stupidaggini.” Il suo tono fu così duro che Katie sobbalzò sul posto. “Probabilmente Sam ti ha proposto quel college perché crede che questa sia la soluzione più giusta per te, cerca di agire nel tuo interesse ma questo non toglie che alla fine sarai tu a scegliere e nessun altro.”

“Che cosa si aspettano davvero i miei famigliari, la società da me?” Katie infilò la mano in tasca e accarezzando la morbida pelliccia del ratto sembrò ritrovare un briciolo di calma.

“Dovrai affrontare momenti difficili, non lo nego, e la strada ti sembrerà perennemente in salita, ma se sai chi sei non ci sarà nulla che ti potrà fermare o confini invalicabili. Per mio conto farò il possibile affinché i tuoi sogni si realizzino, Katie.”

La ragazza gli rivolse un tremulo sorriso. Fu in quel momento che Shiro notò sotto la frangia castana una piccola macchia scura e tondeggiante.

“Aspetta, hai qualcosa sul viso.” Le scostò delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte. Pensò fosse dello sporco, una fogliolina oppure un insetto, ma quando le scostò la frangia comprese che non era nulla di tutto ciò. La macchia era un foro e non appena lo sfiorò con il dito, iniziò a sanguinare. Allontanò la mano di colpo.

La ragazza si toccò i capelli. “Tutto bene, Shiro?”

Il rivolo di sangue sorpassò il sopracciglio e discese nell’incavo orbitale, ripiegò poi lentamente lungo il profilo del naso.

“Sì, non era niente.” Rivolse lo sguardo all’oceano, le onde si erano fatte alte e ricoprivano gli scogli a tratti. Si stropicciò a lungo le palpebre con la punta delle dita.

“Pareva avessi visto un fantasma.” Sghignazzò sottilmente.

Il tramonto con le sue ombre nette e i colori vividi sul finire del cielo conferivano all’ambiente una connotazione meravigliosamente tragica, come se esplosioni lontane riverberassero all’orizzonte e loro, catapultati all’improvviso in terre sconosciute e neutrali, fossero costretti al ruolo di meri spettatori del conflitto. Si strinse forte il braccio destro, pregò affinché il tremore diminuisse e quella sensazione di gelo lungo la spina dorsale si quietasse almeno per una manciata d’istanti.

“Stai male, Shiro? Sei pallido.” Disse Katie con voce vagamente nasale.

Le posò una mano sulla spalla, un tocco leggero, ma non riuscì a guardarla in volto. Temeva di rivedere quel foro di proiettile trapassarle il cranio da parte a parte. “Torniamo dentro, inizia a far buio.”

Katie schiuse la bocca, era sul punto di replicare animatamente. Avrebbero potuto gustarsi insieme il tramonto sull’oceano. Di sera il clima era così piacevole, l’aria frizzante profumava di salsedine e le stelle brillavano a tal punto che sarebbe riuscita a sognare anche da sveglia. In compagnia di Shiro le sarebbe venuto facile e spontaneo lasciarsi andare all’immaginazione. Tuttavia, anche se in modo non del tutto consapevole, alla fine non disse nulla e decise di obbedire senza le solite lamentele. Fece un piccolo broncio e lo affiancò.

“Sei scalza.” Osservò il tenente e non nascose il fatto che quel particolare lo divertisse.

“È così piacevole!” Esclamò e strinse i ciuffi d’erba tra le dita dei piedi. “C’è sempre qualcosa a dividerci dalla natura, sembra che l’uomo se ne voglia allontanare, la rinnega quasi, anche quando ne siamo immersi, c’è un velo invisibile a separarci. Per qualche strana ragione non potremmo mai farne parte davvero, ma stando scalza mi sembra che il velo si assottigli.” Non finì il discorso e iniziò a ridacchiare: Shiro si era chinato per togliersi le scarpe. Questo lato di lui così inaspettato la faceva letteralmente impazzire.

“Che c’è? Volevo vedere se avevi ragione.” Disse lui iniziando a camminare e sembrò soffocare una risata.

Katie allacciò le mani dietro la schiena e sollevò lo sguardo al cielo color pastello senza pensare a nulla di particolare. Poi cercò il volto di Shiro, ma lui sembrava ostinato a guardare ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi tu” Non si girò.

Si piegò verso di lui, ostinata. “Perché non mi guardi.”

“Sei così carina che non vorrei sciuparti.”

“Questa è una frase da vecchio marpione.”

“E queste non sono cose che dovresti dire.” Replicò secco e arcuò le sopracciglia. “Chi diamine ti insegna a parlare in questo modo?”

Katie fece un sorrisetto insolente. “Shiro.” Lo toccò dentro con una spalla. Lui la guardò e vide il sangue colare dalla ferita fino a raggiungere il mento sottile. Una goccia cadde sporcandole il grazioso vestitino verde. Detestò il suo stanco cervello che, al pari del più subdolo dei nemici, lo colpiva con severità non appena abbassava le difese.

All’improvviso Katie lo abbracciò di slancio e nascose il viso contro il doppiopetto della divisa. Lo sguardo di Shiro divenne vacuo, come rivolto all’interno. La villa residenziale distava ancora cento metri, non più illuminata dal sole era tornata del consueto bianco modulato da ombre sottili, sembrava una sentenza silenziosa eppure impossibile da ignorare. Per un tempo che non avrebbe saputo quantificare, quella ragazzina lo lasciò smarrito, in preda a se stesso.

“Meno male che ci sei tu.” Mormorò Katie con le labbra premute sulla stoffa tesa.

Avrebbe voluto essere più forte e supportarla al massimo delle sue possibilità, invece di lasciarsi turbare dai fantasmi del passato e farsi rubare quei momenti preziosi come un ingenuo bambino. Ritornare a essere una persona affidabile era quello che più desiderava. Le accarezzò i capelli e la strinse con un solo braccio delicatamente a sé, Katie era così minuta che riusciva a contenerla tutta. Fece un respiro profondo e assaporò quell’attimo fugace di serenità.


End file.
